Sara's Journal
by jcdc4602
Summary: The journal of a daycare worker on the day the dead came to life... Sry dont know what to say. My first fanfic so please be kind and R&R.
1. December 7, 2007

Chapter 1

December 7, 2007... That is a day I will never forget.

It is the day the dead came back to life. It began as

another normal day for me. I woke up at 5:00 am when my

alarm went off. Within five minutes I was up and getting

ready for work and was out the door by 5:30. I arrived just

in time at the daycare where I worked. Some parents were

already there and it was only 5:40. After parking my van

right in front, I opened the doors to the center, turned

lights on and welcomed the family's in. Some parents were

new to the daycare center and I was still getting to know

them but there were two that I had become friends with.

There was Dr. Vixen with his 2 year old Ryan: Mr. Johnson

with his 2 year old Hernesto and 3 year old nephew Howard:

Mr. Copper with 9 week old Hope, 9 month old Destiny, and 1

year old Mickey: Then there were my younger buddies Ms. Kelly

with her 6 week old baby Faith: Ms. Summers also with her 6

week old baby Maria. Ms. Kelly and Ms. Summers were but kids themselves. They met the day their girls were born both preemies, same day, same hospital, and apparently by the same guy. So they dumped him and have been friends ever since. Both girls are 17 and determined to finish high school, and unfortunately were kicked out by their parents but made the best of it by moving into a 3 bedroom apartment together that I helped them get. I had met them shortly after the babies birth and help them out when ever I can. Like that weekend. They were going on a class trip to New York for a week and I was to watch the babies. The morning went on and still no other family's or staff members showed up. I couldn't understand it. By noon, all the kids were eating lunch when the phone rang…

"Julie's TLC Daycare, This is Sara, How may I help you?" I said while giving Destiny a spoonful of oatmeal.

"S..Sar…. Sara, is that you?"

"Donny.. What's wrong? Calm down and tell me what's wrong." I kept feeding her while waiting for him to answer. Looking over at the older kids, Mickey had fallen asleep while eating. "OK sweetie. Lets put you in bed… Donny, hold on I have to put Mickey in a crib."

"(deep breathing, then a puff of an inhaler)… Ok "

"K, Donny what's going on?" From how he sounded I'd better sit down for this.

"Sara, have you looked outside?"

"Noo.. Why? I'm in the nursery room behind the office, there's no windows to the outside here."

"That's a relief. Sar, Promise me. Promise me you wont go near any windows!"

"Fine, I promise. Now spill." As he filled me in, I looked around the room at the kids with me, the infants asleep in bouncers, Ryan Hernesto and Howard were eating away, and Destiny was fighting sleep with oatmeal dripping out of her mouth. I couldn't help but smile. Besides no one showing up to help, its been a pretty peaceful day. All of a sudden I heard a bang… I held my breath and it happened again. "Uhh.. Don…Donny. Somebody's here."

"Sara, don't open the door it could be one of those things…" I could hear the fear in his voice and knew he wasn't pulling my leg.

"Donny I'll just press speaker and find out who it is. It could be one of the kids parents. Hold on, this will just take a sec." I put him on hold and pressed intercom on the phone. "Hello. Please state your name and why you are here." I waited in silence waiting to hear a response.

"Ms. Sara, Open up… This is Dr. Vixen, Mr. Copper, and Mr. Johnson… Please, HURRY!"

I sighed in relief and ran to the class door that had the button to buzz them in. Within Minutes they were in the classroom, each with their spouse and another family member. I almost threw up at the sight of the men. They were covered in blood. Dr. Vixen, his wife and brother had bats in their hands. While the others had guns. "What in the world is going on out there?!?"

"Ms. Sara, there's no time to explain we're taking the kids and getting a way for here and we advise you to do the same." Stated Mr. Copper as they all picked up a child each, leaving just Maria and Faith with me.

Mrs. Copper came over to me holding little Hope and hugged me. "Thank you for everything. Be careful."

"Bless you all, Good luck out there." I said hugging her back with tears in my eyes. As I watched them leave and heard the doors lock behind them I picked up the phone again. "D..Donny. I believe you, parents came and confirmed it just by the looks on them. It's just me and two infants…"

BANG… BANG..

Dropping the phone I turned to the hallway and peaked down towards the front doors..

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!!"

"Sara.. SARA!!" Donny yelled.

"D…D..Donny.." I picked up the phone shaking "They're here Donny, they're here… What do I do?"

"FUCK! I was hoping we had more time.. Sara, lock the door to the room, Grab the babies and stay put. I'm on my way. Ok, I'm on the way."

"Hurry.." I said even though he had already hung up. Dropping the phone, I sat down for a moment in shock..

BANG..BANG..

Hearing them again, I came out of it. Running for the door I locked it and looked over at the two babies still sleeping. Thank goodness they were still asleep. As quick as I could I grabbed my bag and packed as much formula as I could into it. Then taking a box from the closet I dumped its contents, packed the last of the formula, their bottles and then their diapers and wipes. All of a sudden there was a loud crash. I froze and felt the color drain from my face. They broke through the first set of glass doors. Running to the girls I put them in a bassinet together and carried them to a corner. I sat down waiting for them to come in all the way through to get us. Then there was a screech of tires and gun shots, then all went quiet. I sat there watching the tiny girls sleep with tears running down my face…


	2. December 7, 2007 Cont

Chapter 2

As I sat there crying and watching the girls, I heard the next door of glass break. I couldn't help but wonder how they could sleep through all

this noise. Then there was a tap at the window.

TAP… TAP…

"Sara… Sara its me Donny and Pauli. Open up."

I put the girls down and ran to the door. "Donny.. Thank goodness." Hugging him and Pauli as they came in I quickly locked the door behind

them. Pauli was our cousin, he worked with Donny at the family business, a lighting company. I almost didn't recognize them carrying guns.

Pauli checked the room then sat in a rocker while Donny and I talked.

"Donny, what in the world is going on out there? First no one shows up today to help, then parents come running in all bloody.. What the fuck

happened?"

Donny put his gun down on the counter behind him and pulled himself up to sit on it.

"After I woke up this morning, I got dressed and left the apt to go to work. Everything was unusually quiet, but I didn't think anything of it. I

got to work, punched in and got right to work. Around 11 Aunt Julie came running in asking everyone to stop what their doing. She had just

seen a man get bitten across the street by this.. Person. Aunt Julie tried calling 911 but couldn't get through. We went to the front office and

looked out. There were at least half a dozen of those things out there.. eating the poor guy. It was to late for him. We knew we had to do

something.. Get to the rest of the family in the other building. We began forming a plan to get them, and get staff to their homes and those in

the immediate family to her place. So Aunt Julie grabbed the keys to their big RV parked in back. Then we looked back outside. There seemed to  
be more of them coming. Aunt Julie called next door and told Uncle Vinny everything, they would be ready by the time we pulled up to the door.

As quietly and quickly as we could we piled into the rv, Pauli started it up. We thought they wouldn't do anything if we were in there. We were

wrong. As we pulled in front of the building they charged the rv. Luckily its so big they couldn't get in. Unfortunately though as we pulled up to

the other building.. Jose got out with a pole he grabbed from the office to try and help protect those coming on. Uncle Vinny, came out with

Lyn and two other guys. Just as he turned to get on they attacked Jose. Th.. They.. Tore right into his neck. There was so much, so much blood.  
Everyone was screaming, crying. We had to leave him behind, probably one of those things now. Pauli here drove like a maniac, even ran some  
over. But we got the few guys with their family's and the rest of our family is at Aunt Julies and Uncle Vinnys." As he finished his story I looked

at Pauli who had tears in his eyes and so did Donny. "Well, the family's waiting for us, if we're not back in 15 minutes their sending a search

party for us. Do you have the girls things? Have you tried calling their mothers?"

"Their things are in my bag on the high chair and that box by Pauli. I'll grab the girls. Their mothers left early this morning on a trip with their

school and aren't answering the cells, anyways I'm watching them until they come back next week." I told him as I picked up the girls.

"If they come back. We don't know the situation where they are. So if you're ready.." Donny picked up my bag and box while Pauli had gun

duty.

I opened the door for Donny. He looked around the corner, the cost was clear. We ran down the hallway and out to the Van with Pauli coming

behind us. We climbed in as quick as we could. Donny and Pauli in front while I sat in back with the girls. I turned to look behind us down the

road. "Umm. Guys… We've got trouble coming." The road was filled with zombies. Pauli took off down the road, trying to avoid cars that were

abandoned.

Some zombies I recognized as those who worked across the street. There was Mr. Davis who ran the coffee shop, he always sent us some

coffee mid-afternoon, he now was missing an arm blood pouring out of his mouth; Mrs. Simms who ran the arcade and had a heart of gold, she

had her stomach torn open her guts hanging out and tripping on her own intestines; Old Ms. Stevens who volunteered to read to the children

here on Wednesday afternoons was missing her legs.. It was hard to not look at these zombies and think of them the way they were before. I

broke down in tears horrified of all that was happening. Donny was turned around watching them behind and in front of us and keeping an eye  
on me and the girls as well. Pauli was driving like a maniac, lots of twists and turns trying to avoid things. All of a sudden he stopped the van.

"Sara, take the girls and get down on the floor." Pauli kept his eyes ahead. In front of us stood hundreds of those things, just staring at us,

waiting and watching. There were some behind us well. We were surrounded. Saying a quick prayer I got on the floor with the girls.

Donny climbed behind us, and grabbed a tarp. "No matter what happens, stay down Sara. We're almost there, everything will be ok." Giving me  
a wink he covered me and the babies as quick as he could. As soon as we were fully covered he told Pauli to try and get through them, I felt

the van start moving. All I could do was try to keep the babies quiet and hope all will be well. Next thing I knew he hit the brakes, glass was

breaking, and hearing the most awful moans. Then gun shots going off and the girls woke up screaming. I tried giving them pacifiers but they

spit them out. I thought for sure those things would hear them and try to get them. I lifted the tarp to peek around me. So many hands

reaching in while Donny and Pauli shoot at them it was awful. I covered my head again wishing I never peeked. All of sudden I heard tires

screeching, and more gun shots. Help had arrived. Then everything went quiet. Soon Donny was lifting the tarp. It was safe to come out.

Uncle Vinny had arrived with our cousin Joey in the rv along with some of the guys from work. Uncle Vinny quickly took us onto the rv and got

me and the girls comfortable in the backroom. We still had a bit to go until we were safe and reunited with family. Uncle Vinny took the guys up

front with him leaving me alone to deal with the girls. They desperately needed a clean diaper, new outfit and a feeding. Once fed both girls

quickly fell asleep again in the bassinet. As soon as I got them settled I joined the guys. Uncle Vinny was driving and told me some of what's

going on at the house. After they dropped off the workers, they got their family's together and went to Uncle Vinnys. Their house has a huge

gate in front but only a small wooden fence. So some went and got supplies needed and started working on putting up a tall fence around the

property. The entire family was at the house including my father who hasn't talked to me or Donny in almost a year.

We made it to the house a few minutes later and was quickly reunited with the rest of the family. Dad, Donny and I had a tearful reunion.

Everybody was able to get comfortable, night was soon approaching. Plans were made for the next morning, a group will be sent out to get

much needed supplies.

So much had gone on that day, I knew I wouldn't be able to rest. My youngest cousin Lyn and Pauli's wife Joan offered to watch the girls for a

bit. Allowing me time to take a much needed bath. Afterwards we all settled down for the night.


	3. December 8, 2007

Chapter 3

It was a long night of diaper changes and feedings, normal baby hours. Around 7 am on December 8, 2007, I brought the girls into the living room and set them up on boppies with a few toys. As soon as they were settled I went to put some coffee on. I looked out the windows, it was going to be another beautiful sunny Florida day. So beautiful that you wouldn't believe that the dead are walking the earth outside this building. Everything was quiet inside but outside you can hear their moans, those awful moans. Grabbing my cell phone off the counter, I went back over to the girls. I didn't want them out of my sight for any longer than necessary. Sitting down with them, I soon got them to play with a little rattle dog. I couldn't help but smile, and think how lucky they were to not have to worry about the things outside. All of a sudden I heard a shuffling noise behind me, it was really close. I thought… I thought one got inside. Before I even had a chance to grab the girls there was a hand on my shoulder, and I tried not to scream..

"Your up early" The hand squeezed my shoulder, and I just relaxed. Everything was ok.

"Aunt Julie! Oh thank goodness. You scared me so bad." I jumped up and hugged her. Just so relieved it was her and I was wrong. Just then Faith started to cry and that got Maria going. Sighing I picked up Faith, looking at the clock it was feeding time right on the dot. "You could set your watch by her, always hungry every __ hours." Aunt Julie picked up Maria and quieted her down, both of us hoping they wont wake the rest of the family. It was to late, family started coming in from other rooms wondering what was going on. Just then my dad and Uncle Vinny walked in from outside. They were patrolling the grounds making sure none of those things got in. Everyone stopped where they were and became quiet. You could tell just by the look on their faces something wasn't right. I went and quickly made up some bottles, then sat down with Aunt Julie to feed the girls.

"Family meeting" Uncle Vinny started, "We have to leave, today as soon as possible."

Everybody started talking all at once. "Why?" "How come?" "What about the animals?"

Uncle Vinny gave everyone a glare, and waited for us to get quiet. "There's not much to do, those things are climbing the fences. If we don't leave we could die here. We need to pack the family up, only the bare necessities, and pack into the rv, vans, cars and head north on i75.." Donny and I looked up at Uncle Vinny, and couldn't help but think he was crazy.

"Uncle Vinny… We can't do that, We'll get stuck." Everyone looked at Donny, like he had to be the one crazy to stand up to him.

I stood next to him. "Uncle Vinny, listen to him, he knows his horror stuff." Uncle Vinny waited for him to continue.

"I've seen a lot of movies with zombies from a to z, the worse thing you can do is get into a vehicle and go on main roads. Every single living person out there will be doing the same thing with those things close behind. Soon there might not be any gas to be had on the roads, or people healthy & infected stuck inside the vehicles, we could get stuck and killed. Best thing we could do is get onto some bikes, horses or hike up north." We looked at Uncle Vinny and waited for him to reply. I looked down at Faith and wondered, it's a good idea but how do we protect the kids. Some workers of Uncle Vinny's had little kids and there were the girls to consider as well.

Uncle Vinny walked over to Donny and put his arm around him. "Donny, I see your point. You make a good point. But we have to think how are we going to be able to protect all the women and children if we're on foot. At least if they are all in the rv, we can surround it with the other cars and they would be safer in there. If on foot then we put their lives at risk. We can't chance it." Taking his arm down, he walked around the room and continued. "Ok folks, here's the plan. Get dressed, grab your things and meet by the front door in 10 minutes. Also, Ladies, make a list of things you would need from the store to last a while. Only necessities, like canned goods, diapers, female products. We'll get them on the way." Clapping his hands once, everyone took off towards their sleeping areas to get their things.

Aunt Julie handed Maria, who had fallen back to sleep, back to me. I took the girls back to the small room behind the kitchen to get ready. Donny left most of the things in the rv yesterday, so there wasn't much to grab. After I was dressed and the girls in the bassinet, I still had time to make up a list. First I needed an easier way to carry the girls, like a sling. A sling would leave my hands mostly free to fight if need be. Then diapers, wipes, n cream, for the girls. I jotted down a few more things and that was it. I picked up the girls, diaper bag and headed for the door. Already there were Aunt Julie, Dad, his wife Sherry, and Donny. We all stood there talking while waiting. Uncle Vinny and some of the men were putting dogs in cars, luggage under the rv, and letting pet birds loose. While Paulie got the few horses ready. Dad told me that there are four cars, 2 with 4, 2 with 5, each car with a dog; 3 each with a dog as well on horses and the rest of the group in the rv. It will be tight but it will work for now. Luckily they found a safe zone talked about on the radio, in Orlando. It might take a while but we'll get there in a few hours or worst comes to worst, in a few days. As we finished, everyone was all set to go. While those in the rv piled in, the others kept the things at bay, opened the gate, got in the cars and on horses. Then the journey began. We were off.


End file.
